Izumi
Content Author: FC Izumi is a female oni encountered in the High Mountain (up to 25% chance). She is exactly 9'0" tall, has large breasts, a large curved, rock-like horn jutting from her forehead, and is wearing a kimono. "Tooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!" While exploring the High Mountains, the player can come across a cave where lively humming may be heard. The player is then given the option enter or leave. Upon their first visit, if the player enters the cave, they will meet the Oni, Izumi. After conversing with her, they will be given the option to share in smoking Izumi's pipe or not. It is recommended not to smoke it, especially with very low lust resistance, unless you want a bigger challenge. Regardless of the player's choice, Izumi will demand compensation for trespassing. The player may then... * Fight: You fight Izumi. Her reaction depends on what happened the last time you met her; she will give you "a handicap" on the first time or if you lost to her, and will get upset and fight "at full strength" if you beat her. * Surrender: You submit and both engage in a one-hour sex session without penalties. Exhibitionist females get a variant. * Flee: You safely run away. Fighting tactics As expected from a level 22 Oni, she is tough. Her attacks can be deadly if you aren't prepared. Level 20 is recommended for an almost guaranteed victory, though you can obviously beat her at a lower level. High Strength and Toughness are a must-have as her binding attacks are devastating, nearly impossible to escape at low Strength and can also deal lust damage. Her skill set is: * Choke Slam: 1/7 chance if GP is in effect, 1/9 if it isn't. Binds player for 3 turns, dealing physical damage. Requires 0..STR > (her own) iSTR/2. If roll fails, deals 75-90 damage. ** Requires 90 Strength for a good chance at escaping. But you want 100. ** On a successful struggle, you hurt the Oni for STR+50 damage, ignoring defenses. If you are still choked on release, you get slammed for iSTR+225 physical damage. * Ground Pound: 2/9 chance. Physical special. If successful, slows down the player by 25% of their current speed for 3 turns. (This is why you don't smoke her pipe.) * Tit Smother: Only if her HP is 25% or less. Binds player for 3 turns, dealing lust damage. Requires 0..STR > iSTR/4. If roll fails, deals lust damage (see below). ** Easier to escape from. Requires 45 Strength for a good chance at escaping but you still want 100. ** On a successful struggle, you hurt the Oni for STR+15 damage, ignoring defenses. If you are still smothered on release, 5-10 extra lust (+0-7 depending on Libido) * Straight Jab: 3/7 chance if GP is in effect, 1/3 if it isn't. Deals iSTR+175 physical damage. * Roundhouse Kick: 3/7 chance if GP is in effect, 1/3 if it isn't. Lust attack. 5-10 lust damage; twice as effective if Libido, Sensitivity or Corruption is at least 50. ** Waiting during either bind causes 5-10 Lust damage, plus 0-7 depending on Libido, as well as 5 extra damage if you have at least two fetishes. Yes, this is bad unless you want to get raped without using Fantasize. Upon winning the fight, Izumi will give the player the option to run. If the player chooses not to, she will start an anime-esque power-up. The player attempts to interrupt (by grabbing her horn), which leads to the player getting Izumi into a compromising position. From there, the player has the following choices: * LetGo: "After all, I’m not the kind of girl who’ll just let someone grab wherever they want out of nowhere, even if they do have pretty soft hands." * TribHorn: Requires vagina. "C-Could you please let go of that?" * LetsFuck: Requires cock. "You wanted to do me, right? Well then, you’d better hurry up and get started before I get embarrassed..." * RevengeOral: Requires cock. "I uh, I gotta, gotta go do a thing for a sec..." * RevengeAnal: Requires cock. "Hey! W-Who said you could use that hole?!" * Tentacruel: Requires at least eight tentacle cocks. "H-Hey! I-I’ve got a great idea! How about we call this one a draw?" Upon losing the fight, if the player doesn't have a cock and Izumi didn't notice their gender, a comical scene will confuse her big time. The player then gets access to different scenes: * Smothered: If the player wasn't able (or didn't want) to break free from either of her smothering attacks and got lust-defeated. Significantly longer scene with a cock. "You’re kind of a strange one, you know that?" * Anal: Requires cock. You go wild and stick it in her pooper. "Let’s try something dirty..." * Vaginal: Requires cock. She'll mount you and make you orgasm, inviting you to touch her breasts. "If you want, you can... you know. Play with 'em..?" * Next: Requires genderless. The first time around, she thoroughly inspects your body. "No dick or pussy. I gotta say, I’m fresh out of ideas over here. I-I guess you can go, yeah?" * 69: Requires vagina and no cock. The first time around, she inspects your slit. "You, uh, you don't have a dick." : The sixty-nine ends in a "That’s what it means to be eaten alive by an Oni!" * Leave: "Feel free to come back if you want me to clean your clock again, yeah?" Notes * As of 0.8.8, she can safely be toyed with; while she keeps track of the player's gender and how many times they submitted to her, she doesn't make much use of them. * Izumi is the highest-level character in the game with the exception of a sufficient number of Tamani's daughters. * Izumi's script does not consider her scripted attacks as specials and does not give her a horn. She has one horn and only uses non-standard special attacks. * Regardless of the "handicap" she's talking about, she will always fight the player at full strength. This is only an act because of her proud nature. * Izumi's script allows for a lot of player strategies and is one of the only characters with a dynamic AI. However, she exclusively relies on her Strength; lowering her Strength will make the fight much easier. * Izumi's smoke pipe causes a 10% decrease in speed and 10% increase in sensitivity and libido for 24 hours. The effects are doubled initially but the player won't get addicted to them. * She sometimes refers to herself as "little Oni" while, even by her breed standards, she stands at a more than decent tallness. She's also smoking a drugged pipe in the "High" Mountains. * Some of her attacks and almost all descriptions are reminiscent of pro wrestling. Considering she's a strong and muscular Oni fighting with bare fists, that would make sense.